


Listen to him sing

by Graceful_Flower



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Flower/pseuds/Graceful_Flower
Summary: Digimon Adventure Tri Setting. Meine Version, warum Sora und Yamato so distanziert zueinander sind.Yamato macht sich und den anderen vor, es gehe ihm gut mit der Situation. Sora sieht, dass er sich verändert und ihr immer mehr entgleitet, aber keiner scheint an ihn heranzukommen. Ist er wirklich so verschlossen oder hört ihm nur keiner richtig zu?* Dark and Angst** AU, aber nur in kleinen Details Änderungen
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora





	Listen to him sing

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and Music by Sam Fender, bitte schaut euch das Lied an: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcO8uV2n3Ys
> 
> Die Geschichte beginnt mit der Szene in der Takeru Yamato bei der Bandprobe vor dem Gig in Digimon Tri: Wiedervereinigung besucht.

Da lag er und starrte regungslos die Decke an. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich schwer an. Seine Atmung ging langsam. Er hätte aufstehen sollen, aber konnte sich nicht bewegen. Oder wollte es nicht? So richtig, konnte er das nicht mehr auseinanderhalten. Es war auch egal, dass das Sofa, auf dem er lag, nicht besonders bequem war.

 _Ich kann nicht mehr, Yamato._ Wie ein Stachel bohrte sich dieser Gedanke wieder in seine Mitte. Er tauchte oft unvermittelt auf und schmerzte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Für einen kurzen Moment würde er die Luft anhalten. Für einen kurzen Moment würde er warten, bis das gleisende Stechen nachließ. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er die anderen Gedanken abbremsen und wieder in eine dunkle Ecke verbannen. Meistens hatte er das jedoch nicht. _Der Druck, die anderen, ich kann nicht mehr._ Er massierte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen seine Stirn. Vielleicht half das, um die Gedanken wieder einzufangen. Er war müde und es war schwierig seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

Irgendwie aufstehen. Durchatmen. Hoffen, dass die Musik ihre üblichen Wunder tun würde, sonst würde er den Gig heute nicht überstehen. Es klopfte. Und da war sie schon wieder - die Realität.

Yamato erlaubte sich einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, bevor sein Bandkollege Koji die Tür aufriss und ihn in üblicher Manier ohne Begrüßung begrüßte: „Kann losgehen!“ Der Schlagzeuger ihrer Band war, ähnlich wie er, kein Mann großer Worte. Warum viele Worte verschwenden, wenn zwei es auch taten? Also nahm Yamato wortlos seinen Bass in die Hand, der geduldig auf ihn neben dem Sofa gewartet hatte, und folgte Koji in den weitläufigen Clubraum aus dem bereits so etwas wie Musik drang.

Während Hiroto gerade seine Akkustikgitarre gegen seine blaue, mit Holz untersetzte E-Gitarre austauschte, schien Kazue noch immer unzufrieden mit der Verkabelung der Pedale. Yamato konnte ihn fluchen hören. Er wusste, dass Kazue sein E-Piano lieber mochte als die Stage Variante. Aber es war ohnehin schon ein Akt das gesamte Musikequipment ständig hin und her zu schleppen.

„Und? Sitzt die Stimme?“, fragte Hiroto und kniete sich vor einen der Verstärker, welcher ein kaum vernehmbares Brummen von sich gab. Sie waren alle Perfektionisten bis zum letzten Regler, weshalb Yamato den Aufbau des Equipments nur ungern den Jungs alleine überließ. Aber er war genauso perfektionistisch, was seine Stimme betraf und brauchte seine Ruhe, um sich einzusingen. Nicht zuletzt weil keine der Atem- oder Tonleiterübungen wirklich schmeichelhaft aussieht.

Er hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk, ein Nicken musste reichen. „Dann lasst uns das Set durchgehen“, sagte er schließlich unaufgeregt und verkabelte seinen Bass. „Wollen wir hoffen, ihr Stümper habt nichts versaut, während ich weg war“, warf Koji mit einem hämischen Grinsen ein, während er sich hinter seinem Schlagzeug platzierte. Daraufhin kassierte er Hirotos und Kazues Mittelfinger, während Yamato den Kommentar angestrengt ignorierte und seine linke Hand den Hals seines Basses umklammerte. Er brauchte Musik, sofort. Seine rechte Hand gab das Zeichen und Hirotos geliebte E-Gitarre erfüllte den Raum.

_The anniversaries are short lived  
But they come back around at a breakneck speed  
My world spins so fast  
The centrifugal force keep me stuck in the middle_

_We close our eyes  
Learn our pain_

Der Raum um Yamato verschwand und er spürte wie sein rechter Arm den ersten Silben seines Songs folgte und den Tönen Nachdruck verlier. Ungeduldig wartete seine linke Hand auf ihren Einsatz. Aber es war seine Stimme, die dieses Lied gemeinsam mit Hirotos E-Gitarre einleitete. Er konnte spüren wie jeder einzelne Ton in seinen Körper strömte, seine müden Zellen mit Energie füllte und die Angespanntheit mit nach außen trug.

_Nobody ever could explain  
All the dead boys in our hometown  
We close our eyes  
Learn our pain  
Nobody ever could explain  
All the dead boys in our hometown  
All the dead boys in our hometown_

Endlich. Seine Hände waren an der Reihe. Er musste nichts tun. Keine Takte zählen, kein bewusstes Umgreifen. Seine Finger wussten, was sie tun mussten. Alle Energie, die sie mit ihren Tönen auf den Saiten erzeugten, leitete er in seine Worte um. Wer auch immer ihm zuhörte, musste sie verstehen. Sie musste ihn einfach verstehen.

_We all tussle with the black dog  
Some out loud and some in silence  
Everybody 'round here just drinks  
'Cause that's our culture_

_We close our eyes  
Learn our pain  
Nobody ever could explain  
All the dead boys in our hometown  
We close our eyes  
Learn our pain  
Nobody ever could explain  
All the dead boys in our hometown  
All the dead boys in our hometown_

Seine Stimme fand Hirotos Solo und sein Körper antizipierte, was nun kommen würde. Diese positive Anspannung, dieses Kribbeln. Wenn er nicht ohnehin alles an Musik lieben würde, dann wäre es dieser Moment, dieser eine Moment in jedem Song, für den er Musik immer lieben würde. Dieser Moment kurz bevor die Spannung ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und sich in Kojis energetischem Schlag auf sein Instrument entlädt, alle Instrumente zusammenfinden und er alles was er hat, alles was er ist, in seine Stimme legt.

_We close our eyes  
Learn our pain  
Nobody ever could explain  
All the dead boys in our hometown  
We close our eyes  
Learn our pain  
Nobody ever could explain  
All the dead boys in our hometown  
All the dead boys in our hometown_

Stille. Noch einen kurzen Augenblick mit dem Nachhall der Musik allein sein. Dann ist er wieder bereit für die Realität. Er öffnet die Augen und zeitgleich dringt ein entferntes Klatschen in seine Ohren. Irritiert blickt er auf.

„Wow, Bruderherz. Du bist ja in Höchstform heute!“ Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen als Takeru am anderen Ende des Clubraums entdeckt. Während dieser freudestrahlend auf ihn zukommt, kommentiert er Takerus Aussage mit einem flachen Lachen: „Vielleicht in deinen äußerst unmusikalischen Ohren!“

Die Einwände seiner Bandkollegen ignoriert Yamato geflissentlich und lässt sich stattdessen von seinem Bruder in einer kurze Umarmung schließen. Er verharrt einen Moment länger als gedacht. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit versucht sich auszubreiten. _Ich habe keine Kraft dafür._ Das stechende Gefühl. Der schmerzliche Gedanke an die Geborgenheit mit ihr. Bevor die Geborgenheit eine Chance hat, drückt Yamato sich von seinem kleinen Bruder weg.

„Was tust du hier, Brüderchen?“, kaschiert er sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, „Der Gig beginnt erst in gut zwei Stunden.“ Takeru zögert einen Moment. Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue verleiht seiner Irritation Ausdruck. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er das komische Verhalten seines großen Bruders anzusprechen. Er kannte ihn lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er hin und wieder zu Übersprungshandlungen neigte und dadurch manchmal für merkwürdige Situationen sorgte. Aber Umarmungen hatten bisher nicht dazu gehört. Und in letzter Zeit, war sein Verhalten öfter als sonst ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Nervosität vor dem Auftritt. Der Club war groß und auch für ihn und seine Band nicht gewöhnlich. Statt besorgten Nachfragen, entschloss sich Takeru für ein Lächeln: „Na, ich wollte dir etwas moralischen Support leisten. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr dich dein Lampenfieber jedes Mal quält.“

„So ein Quatsch, wann hatte ich je Lampenfieber?“, schallte Yamato ihm prompt und aufbrausend entgegen. Takeru konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Wie schön es war, ihn aufzuziehen. „Du warst ein Wrack vor unserem ersten gemeinsamen Auftritt letztes Schuljahr!“, erwiderte Kazue von seinem Piano aus mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Wer hat dich denn da auf dem billigen Platz gefragt?“ Wie er es hasste, wenn alle sich zusammenrotteten, um sich über solchen alten Kamellen auszulassen. Es war umso schlimmer, wenn er selbst keine guten Erinnerungen an diese Momente hatte. Nun lachte Takeru auch noch lauthals, so wie er es immer tat, wenn Yamato sich ertappt und angegriffen fühlte.

„Scherz beiseite, nicht, dass du vor Wut noch das Konzert absagst.“, intervenierte Takeru noch immer grinsend und wollte die Wogen etwas glätten. „Ich hatte nichts weiter vor heute und wollte mal schauen, wie ihr euch so vorbereitet.“

„Okay, aber ich warn dich vor. Es kann etwas schroff zugehen.“, entgegnete Yamato nun etwas wohlgesonnener. „Keine Sorge, Bruderherz, ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet!“ Takeru untermalte seine Aussage mit einem letzten hämischen Grinsen, bevor er sich etwas abseits platzierte, um die Band zu beobachten, und Yamatos zürnenden Blick gekonnt ignorierte.

„Gut, dann weiter im Set und dieses Mal, könntet ihr ja wenigstens so zu tun, als wäre irgendwo Rhythmus in eurem Körper vorhanden!“, blaffte Yamato und seine Bandkollegen wirkten kein bisschen brüskiert. Takeru musste feststellen, dass sein Bruder nicht gescherzte hatte, was den schroffen Ton betraf. Offensichtlich gehörte das zum guten Ton in einer Rockband. Hier schenkte keiner irgendjemanden etwas. Aber, verdammt, waren die gut.

~*~

„Kein Wunder, dass du so gern mit den Typen abhängst“, sagte Takeru als er mit Yamato alleine im Hinterzimmer des Bühnenbereichs war. Yamato hatte die letzten 20 Minuten erfolglos versucht einen Techniker zu erreichen, um eine Ursache für die unerklärlichen Interferenzen in ihrem Equipment zu finden. „Wieso?“, entgegnete Yamato etwas abwesend während er noch immer auf sein Handy starrte, als wäre die Lösung für sein Problem irgendwo darin vergraben.

„Die sind teilweise fast genauso verschroben wie du. Sie bieten dir ordentlich kontra. Und ihr seid echt gut zusammen!“, schlussfolgerte Takeru und hoffte seinen Bruder mit dem Kompliment aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch kaum hatte Yamato die Bühne zurückgelassen, schien ihn wieder diese Angespanntheit im Griff zu haben, die Takeru seit Wochen mit Sorge beobachtete. Er wirkte nervös und unfokussiert. Noch immer starrte er abwesend auf sein Handy.

„Oniisan, ist alles gut?“, fragte Takeru besorgt nach. Etwas überrascht blickte Yamato zu seinem Bruder herunter, der neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß. _Ich muss gehen, Yamato. Es ist vorbei._ Wieder dieses Stechen in der Magengegend, die ihm für einen Moment die Luft abschnürte. Was hatte Takeru gefragt? Wieso war dieses Stechen wieder da, sobald er die Bühne verließ? Sobald die Musik um ihn herum verstummte? Ob alles gut ist? Er wusste es nicht.

„Natürlich“, sagte er laut und kratzte irgendwie ein bestärkendes Lächeln zusammen. „Es sieht nur so aus, als ob wir den Gig absagen müssten.“ Er hoffte, Takeru würde sich damit zufrieden geben. Er hatte gerade keine Geduld und Konzentration für tiefgehende Gespräche über seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Mit Erleichterung stellte er plötzlich fest, dass ihm die Nachrichten zu Hilfe kamen. Auf einem kleinen Fernseher hatten sie nebenbei versucht herausfinden, ob die Störungen eventuell ein lokales Problem sein könnten.

Und was sich den beiden dann offenbarte, war viel mehr als ein lokales Problem. In der ganzen Stadt waren merkwürdige Störungen aufgetreten in Begleitung von noch merkwürdigeren riesigen, fliegenden Tieren.

„Denkst du auch, was ich denke?“, fragte Yamato, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. „Das tue ich!“, erwiderte Takeru und griff ohne zu Zögern nach seinem Handy. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Yamato, wie sein Bruder einer geheimnisvollen Person für das Konzert absagte und sich ausdrücklich dafür entschuldigte. Eigentlich mischte er sich nicht in die privaten Angelegenheiten anderer Menschen ein, aber in alter, brüderlicher Manier konnte er nicht anders als seinen Bruder damit aufzuziehen: „Na? Deine Freundin?“ Takeru wiegelte die Provokation jedoch ziemlich souverän ab: „Sagen wir, eine Freundin.“

Eine Freundin. Sie war auch nur noch eine Freundin. Da war er wieder: dieser Nebel, der sich ganz plötzlich über seine Gedanken legte. Doch Takeru riss ihn unvermittelt heraus: „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Bruderherz. Ich liebe nur dich!“ Auch wenn diese Aussagen seines Bruders, immer ein wenig Sarkasmus enthielten, so wusste Yamato doch, um den wahren Kern. Und dies war genug, um den Nebel für heute zu vertreiben. Und vielleicht bedeuteten all diese mysteriösen Ereignisse auch, dass er schon recht bald einen seiner wichtigsten Freunde wiedersehen würde.

Eigentlich ging es ihm doch recht gut. Es war Monate her, dass Sora diese stechenden Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es war Monate her, dass sie ihre Beziehung beendet hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> So, das mag ein bisschen wie die guten alten, schmalzigen Songfics aussehen, aber das ist es nicht wirklich, auch wenn ich Songtexte verwende. Mich hat schon vor fast 20 Jahren Yamatos Beziehung fasziniert, da sie schon immer ein Ausdruck seiner Gefühle zu sein schien. Und genau diese Beziehung wollte ich einmal in den Fokus stellen und gleichzeitig herausfinden, was zwischen Yamato und Sora passiert sein könnte. Die Musik spielt also eine große Rolle, v.a. die Songtexte. Sie sind ein direkter Teil meiner Fanfic, die ohne diese Songtexte nicht wirklich verstanden werden kann. 
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr Yamato dieses Lied von Sam Fender singen können hört. Musik ist so mächtig, was Emotionen angeht. Und ich hatte dieses Lied in Dauerschleife beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels. Alle Beschreibung während der Probe passen zu den Abschnitten im Lied. Vielleicht hört ihr es euch also mal beim Lesen direkt an. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr die Emotionen und alles was passiert auch in der Musik spürt.
> 
> Ich weiß, dass das Benutzen von Songs immer Risiken birgt, da jeder einen anderen Geschmack und vielleicht auch andere Vorstellungen hat, was das Genre betrifft. Ich kann Yamato auch in der Hardrock Szene sehen, aber stimmlich und melodisch ist diese Fanfic anders angelegt. Und es lohnt sich den Artisten, auf die ich mich beziehe/beziehen werde eine Chance zu geben. Außerdem bin ich total neugierig, ob ihr es auch fühlen könnt, wenn ihr die Musik hört und das alles hier lest. Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch damit geht.


End file.
